


Arguing with a Unicorn Boy

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, Idk Im not good at tags, maybe a tiny bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: Bracken and Kendra have a small fight over something. That something would be whether Percy is better or Jason (from pjo). lets just see what happens





	Arguing with a Unicorn Boy

She had no idea how it started. No idea. One moment she was in Bracken's arms, the next they were yelling at each other, their faces flushed with frustration.  
"Don't be so ridiculous, Kendra. Percy is obviously much better than Jason (A/N 4 the record I think that Percy is better. srry)," said Bracken, thoroughly pissed.  
"In what universe?" scoffed Kendra, equally frustrated.  
"IN EVERY SINGLE UNIVERSE!" cried Bracken in protest. His face was slightly silver, of few strands of his hair in his face, and his eyes held a spark of that other-worldly fire she'd seen before. She couldn't deny it, he looked devastatingly handsome even when he was angry at her. "Jason is just some goody-two-shoes who is way too perfect. He is so overrated!" yelled Bracken, snapping her out of her thoughts. She had to admit that he was kind of right. Still, not willing to lose the fight, she ransacked her brain for something to retort with. It hit her.  
"So," she began smoothly. "You think that Jason is just an overrated goody-two-shoes who is way too perfect, right?" This received a confused nod from Bracken. "Well, you know, Bracken, you're kind of like Jason yourself." This was met with an offended expression on Bracken's face.  
"Well-well," he spluttered. Then a triumphant smile spread slowly across his face. "So you think that I'm like Jason," he said, his voice calm. This time Kendra was the confused nodding person. He grinned. "So you think that I'm amazing, kind, perfect, and handsome, or is that not what you think about Jason?" Kendra blushed. That wasn't at all what she'd meant for him to say when she gave that comment, but it wasn't false. As if seeing the answer on her face, Bracken smirked.  
"N-no!" she stuttered. He just raised one eyebrow with a look on his face. Her face turned cherry red. "F-fine. Wh-whatever. You win." Bracken flashed her a grin, then wrapped his arms around her.  
"I still love you, even though you're completely wrong," whispered Bracken in her ear. Kendra wanted to argue, but then decided that she like being in Bracken's arms much more than yelling at his face.  
"Whatever," she repeated. She then turned her head to look at him. "Just know that Qibli is better than Winter."  
"NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh. Here we go again Kendra. Anyways, thnx for reading this and I wrote this with help from/for three friends. srry its pretty short. I might write something similar to this in the future but with way more angst. (one of my friends is angst-hungry).


End file.
